Car enthusiasts and racing professionals are perpetually searching for ways to improve their car's performance. Auto makers are constantly searching for new ways of increasing fuel economy and decreasing auto emissions. Both of these groups have achieved success by insulating the exhaust systems of the internal combustion engine.
Insulating the exhaust system has been shown to increase an engine's performance. This is accomplished by hastening the exit of combusted gasses in the exhaust system and allowing the engine to accept a greater volume of cooler intake air. The applicant's research has shown that every ten degree fahrenheit (10.degree. F.) drop in air intake temperature causes a one percent (1%) increase in horsepower in engines with a carburetor, and a two percent (2%) increase in horsepower with turbo charged engines. The combusted gasses begin to cool as soon as they leave the chamber and, therefore, lose velocity. Thus, insulating the pipes of the exhaust system keeps the gasses at as high a temperature as possible and increases their exit velocity. The increased exit of combusted gasses reduces exhaust or back pressure and allows the engine to accept a greater volume of cooler intake air.
Performance is improved due to a cleaner air-fuel mixture and the increased flow of air-fuel mixture into the combustion chamber. A cleaner air-fuel mixture results in more complete combustion of fuel, thereby increasing fuel efficiency and decreasing fuel consumption and emissions.
Insulated exhaust systems improve the safety of the engine and increase the life of many of its parts. The under-the-hood temperature is decreased by an insulated exhaust system. Such insulation prevents heat escape along the exhaust system. This reduction in temperature will extend the life of electrical and electronic engine components, especially starters. Insulated exhaust systems allow for a cooler cab or cockpit temperature as well as reducing the incidence of burns to mechanics during maintenance. Insulated exhaust systems have fewer header fires and the system itself lasts longer because less corrosion-causing condensation of sulfur, nitrogen oxide, and other compounds occurs.
Many methods of insulating exhaust systems have been used. Heat shields are employed in engines, not to insulate the exhaust system, but to protect other engine parts adversely effected by extreme heat. Ceramic spray coating of the system is well known in the art, but it is expensive to apply and is not as effective as the present invention. Other types of ceramic-containing products, such as high silica ceramic fiber, have been tried but are expensive and not durable.
A number of insulating wraps and tapes are well-known in the art, and while these can be effective, they are often hard to apply and they often unravel or wear over time. Furthermore, these wraps do not possess the insulating properties of the present invention.